


I don't know what to title this :)

by IGetImpulsePiercings



Series: Randomly generated Haikyuu ships [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :), Drinking, Kageyama Has To Take Care Of Him, M/M, Matsukawa Gets Wasted, Matsukawa Is An Affectionate Drunk lol, Random Pairing Generator, They're Aged Up SO ITSFINE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetImpulsePiercings/pseuds/IGetImpulsePiercings
Summary: Matsukawa and Kageyama go to a bar. Matsukawa gets drunk. Kageyama has to take care of him.That's all.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Randomly generated Haikyuu ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196291
Kudos: 3





	I don't know what to title this :)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this isn't too great but I'm working on it :)
> 
> Randomly generated ship :) I think I'll do more of these lol

Kageyama and Matsukawa were seated at the bar. They were engaged in an easy conversation, Kageyama hadn't realized how much Matsukawa had drank until he felt a hand rest on his knee. Looking over, Kageyama saw his boyfriend, leaning on his hand, elbow on the table, staring at him with what could only be described as dull, glassy eyes. 

Kageyama decided it would probably be for the better if Matsukawa got home, so he called for the bartender to pay the bill before he took Matsukawa by the hand and together, they made their way outside.

By the time they got outside, Matsukawa was leaning against Kageyama, his arm around Kageyama's shoulder. The latter dragged Matsukawa to his car, seating him in the passenger seat before walking around the car and climbing in the drivers seat.

-

Kageyama pulled into the parking lot outside of Matsukawa's apartment. They got out of the car, Matsukawa leaned into Kageyama's side. By the time they got into the elevator, Matsukawa was practically attached to Kageyama. He had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's torso and buried his face in Tobio's neck.

Kageyama hesitantly put his hand on Matsukawa's back.. He wasn't sure how to handle a drunk Matsukawa.

He gently rubbed Matsukawa's back and felt the taller boy relax further into him.

The elevator dinged and opened. Kageyama pulled Matsukawa down the hall to his apartment. 

They made their way inside and Tobio helped Matsukawa to his bed, changing him into more comfortable clothes, ignoring his snarky, exhausted remarks. Kageyama tried to tuck Matsukawa into bed before starting to head to the door. He planned on driving back to his own apartment, leaving Matsukawa to sleep peacefully.

He reached the door but once he grabbed the handle, he felt a head rest between his shoulder blades followed by arms wrapping around his torso. He put his hand on Matsukawa's arm and together they just stood like that for a few minutes.

Eventually, they made their way back to the bed. Matsukawa was curled up against Kageyama's side, clinging to him like he was an oversized teddy bear. Kageyama had his arm around Matsukawa's back, his hand resting tangled in the taller's hair.

Together, they drifted off to a very peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> Someone remind me to plan these out before I do this next time.  
> I had a small-might Shimeji flying around my screen while writing this.


End file.
